youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
The profile image of an article is intended to be the most appropriate and accurate depiction of the article's subject. Because of this, users cannot change the profile image of an article without first reaching community consensus after first making a proposal. This page serves as a discussion for image proposals, in order for the community to collectively decide which image is most suitable to each article. Procedures # Users may make a proposal by the image(s) they wish to propose, and clicking the "Make your proposal" button above, then filling out the fields required. :# It is preferred that all images should be in a ratio of 355x200, or 400x300 if the image has been cropped. :# Images should also be of a .png filetype to avoid a grainy thumbnail. # The proposed image(s) will then be discussed among the community, and the image found to be most suitable will replace the current image. # If no clear consensus has been reached, an administrator will open a vote, and each user will be allowed to vote for one image. Character profile image standards :From the image policy: # The image should be an accurate, dignifying representation of the character. # The infobox image should depict the character's most recognizable likeness (Speedy vs. Red Arrow, for example), unless consensus dictates otherwise. # The character in the infobox should be standing still, which includes all kind of absence of movement (characters should not be talking). # If an article contains three images or more (including the infobox), an image from the character's torso is sufficient for the infobox. ... Extreme facial closeups should be avoided. Category:Site discussions = Current proposals = Captain Atom Captain Atom.png|Current image Captain Atom proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 I wasn't looking for this proposal, but I found it, and in the current image, he looks a little odd... His face is just too square... 00:42, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :To be honest it's not that big of a deal. I do like the brighter 01 though, but the video in the background is a little off putting. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 01:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The face looks a bit squat on current. No problem with the change, though it's not vital for the whole "five years later look" --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 07:33, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Another reason - his shoulders look as though they're on backwards. I constantly have the feeling I'm staring at his back, and the turned face just creeps me out. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 18:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :::He's not exactly in pressing need of a change but the new pic is a little brighter I suppose. The 5 years appear to have done him no harm. :P --COMPLETEWASUK 19:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::I find his position in #1 odd. ― '''Thailog 10:43, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::I vote to change it. I like the new one better. - Nx1701g 20:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Im for changing it. The symbol on his chest seems weird in the current ~~ Mr. NSK 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I prefer proposal #1, it has better light an in the current one Captain Atom look much square.Matrix says Hello 14:22, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Miss Martian Miss Martian.png|Current image Miss Martian proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Miss Martian proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Miss Martian proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 :Looks like she's getting one every week. Three shots with the red straps. Unfortunately, annoying Gar is in two of them. :Her facial expression isn't ideal either. I'm thinking current is better. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 09:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Current for now. ― 'Thailog' 11:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Can we stay with one picture of her for more than 1 week please--Allanjeffs 05:21, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I prefer her current pic. Patrorin 03:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) John Stewart John Stewart.png|Current image John Stewart proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 John Stewart proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Now with straight face. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 09:20, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I don't like the lighting but yeah, the tilted head on the current one is worse. Change. ― '''Thailog 11:45, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I suck at the lighting thing, have fun toying with it. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 11:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, that's not what I meant. I mean the natural "lighting" of the scene. His skin is... brown-ish... Nothing I can do about it. ― 'Thailog' 11:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm a bit torn, his pose is better in the proposal, but his grey skin suggest he has recently risen from the grave.--COMPLETEWASUK 14:46, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's because current has some touchups, and 01 hasn't. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 14:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Added #3 (= #2 with touch ups). Not sure if it's an improvement. ― '''Thailog 18:16, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I could go with either 02 or 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) sorry my post was to Miss m and current is ok for me--Allanjeffs 04:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I like 1. Sure the lighting isn't as good but I feel it's a fair trade off for the better pose-- 15:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I like the first proposal. Patrorin 03:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Devastation Devastation.png|Current image Devastation proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Devastation proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Devastation proposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Devestation proposal 04. png.jpg|Proposal #04 The current one has Devastation in her prison uniform, and the the other two that are shown also shows her tatoo on her arm. If I can choose now I choose for #3.--Godblaster 20:13, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe a crop is better. --'Tupka'[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:12, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :We need a proposal with lighting as good as the current pic Starling starwing 20:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Added #2 cropped with touch-ups = #3. ― 'Thailog' 20:19, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::The pose isn't ideal. Is there anything with her torso facing forward? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 20:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::There isn't any of her torso facing forward.--Godblaster 20:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::3, then. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) No, it isn't a ideal pose, but then again, #03 is almost just a zoomed out version of the current, with different clothes. I say #03. 21:22, May 27, 2012 (UTC) 02 if not 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:37, May 27, 2012 (UTC) There still doesn't seem to be a proposal I preffer over the current picture Starling starwing 00:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Shimmer Shimmer.png|Current image Shimmer_proposal_01.PNG|Proposal #01 Shimmer had a costume change which her current image doesn't reflect. And the current picture of her is dark and half of her face is covered by her hair. Also one of Shimmer's most identifiable characteristics is the Kobra tattoo on her head, which isn't even visible in the current image.FinalAvalanche15:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) 1 looks good to me-- 15:44, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :Ratio is off - for crops, 4:3 is preferred. Also, is this Shimmer, or Miss M? --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217']] 16:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Beneath Beneath.png|Current Beneath-1-.png|Proposal #1 The current one shows the B-Plot, but Proposal #1 shows both the main plot and what ''is beneath.